Cerezo
by Alicedds
Summary: Ésta era la sexta vez que me acostaba con Sasuke y estaba ebria (pero no lo estaba), pretendía estarlo. Porque él no me quería y yo no lo quería. Era sólo sexo, ¿verdad? (LEMON)


**¡HOLA! Aquí aparecí de nuevo yo con un one shot.**

**Espero que les guste, contiene lemon *Va y se prepara una taza de chocolate caliente***

**Fue una idea que surgió de la nada a mi cabeza y ¡taran! esto fue lo que salió.**

**Antes que nada:**

**Hay algo que nunca he nombrado en mi otra historia (Muñeca, también Sasusaku), y es que si alguien alguna vez desea adaptar mis historias o desea subirlas en alguna otra página, me lo hicieran saber. No estoy de acuerdo con el plagio, me parece algo horrible. Cada autor le pone amor y pasión a lo que hace y no me parece justo que venga una persona a robarte el derecho de autor. Pero no tengo problema alguno en prestarles alguna de mis historias siempre y cuando digan de quién es en primera estancia:3 **

**Otra cosa es que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de MK, pero la historia sí c:**

**Ahora sí, nos los distraigo más, ¡a leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo único.**

Entramos al departamento de Sasuke dando trompicones por todo el lugar. Ni siquiera me detuve a abrir los ojos y ver que me había lanzado al sofá.

Luego de salir de la fiesta de Naruto, fue un poco más de lo mismo. Estaba completamente borracha, y él también, aunque ahora que recuerdo no lo vi tomar más de dos cervezas en toda la noche.

Dejé de pensar porque estaba ebria y quería tirarme a Sasuke –de nuevo-.

Se paró delante de mí y se quitó su bonita camisa azul, se agachó frente a mis rodillas y con una mirada ardiente me empezó a quitar las botas. Era sensual en todo lo que hacía. Era un puto Dios en el sexo.

¿Quién lo diría?, apenas y hablábamos pero borrachos nos encantaba follar. Si Ino estuviera aquí diría algo como "Vamos, cerda, tú puedes. Cógete a tu bombón."

Pero ella no sabía que follaba con Sasuke y yo olvidaba todo por la mañana y me iba de ahí. Sí, siempre me quedaba sola.

Detuve mis pensamientos cuando Sasuke me separó las piernas y se situó entre ellas. Me agarró por el cuello y me acercó a él. Me besó. Sucio, demandante, brusco. Sabía a alcohol y sexo. A sudor. A orgasmo. Sabía a todo eso y mucho más.

Le devolví el beso aún más fuerte que él y enredé mi lengua con la suya en una danza que ni de broma me dejaría vencer. Jadeando él se separó de mí y sonrió de medio lado cuando se levantó y me arrastró con él.

Quería jugar un rato, así que cuando él daba un paso hacía mí, yo retrocedía otro. Empecé a sonreír cuando al tercer paso puso cara de desesperación.

Paré abruptamente cuando me agarró del brazo y me estampó en su pecho.

-¿Quieres jugar, Sakura? –Susurró a mi oído.

-¿Cuánto quieres apostar a que te gano, Sasuke? –Le devolví la insinuación. Y pese a que estaba sonriendo, con esa sonrisa suya llena de cosas perversas y fantasías pecaminosas, el no respondió. Se agachó un poco para agarrar el dobladillo de mi ligero vestido azul rey y lo fue levantando de a poco. Todo sin despegar su mirada de la mía.

No hubo vergüenza cuando me dejó sólo en braguitas, estaba demasiado ebria para pensar en ello y _esta no era la primera vez._

Sonrió al ver mis senos desnudos y me besó. Un poco más suave esta vez.

Aún besándome fuimos retrocediendo hacia el único cuarto de ese apartamento tipo estudio. Está de más decir que vive solo.

Antes de poder siquiera caer en la cama, cambié de lugar con él y aproveché que quedó viendo hacia la cama para tumbarlo. Sentí su risa y traté de ahogar el cosquilleo en el vientre.

Me puse a horcajadas en su espalda y apreté mis senos en sus omoplatos. Dios, esto era la gloria. Me quedé unos 3 minutos así, sólo sintiendo su cuerpo caliente debajo del mío. Estaba excitada, quería tenerlo dentro pero también quería sentirlo de este modo tan íntimo.

Cuando no aguanté un minuto más, empecé a besar su perfil. Tenía la cara ladeada, los ojos cerrados y los brazos a los lados. Si no estuviera sonriendo pensaría que estaba dormido. _Pero él nunca se dormía._

Le besé la mejilla, la sien, el perfil de la mandíbula, la oreja, jugué un rato con el lóbulo y seguí bajando por su cuello. Lo mordí ahí, despacio y sin prisas. Una leve caricia que despierta el placer. Reí cuando no pudo ahogar su estremecimiento y lo seguí mordiendo. Seguí bajando por lo hombros y toda la espalda, me senté en su trasero esta vez y continué bajando.

Hasta que se cansó de que sea yo la que esté arriba y se volteó. Reí cuando me agarró por los hombros y me tumbó en la cama.

-¿Te gusta arriba, Sasuke? –Le susurré antes de morder y chupar su carnoso labio inferior.

Él sólo siguió degustando mis labios, mientras gruñía y yo enroscaba mis piernas en su cadera. Trataba de no poner todo su peso en mí y se lo agradecía.

Era un hombre sexy de 22 años en todo su estupor. Hacía ejercicio y se mantenía, realmente era grande comparado con mi menudo cuerpo.

Fue bajando hasta llegar a mis senos. Le regaló caricias con la lengua, los dientes y los labios. Ya estaba frenética, necesitaba que me tocara _ahí._

-¿Impaciente, Sakura? –Se estaba burlando de mí, el muy idiota.

No respondí. Él siguió con lo suyo con la única diferencia de que ésta vez bajó su mano derecha a mi vientre. Acarició mi estomago y fue bajando hasta toparse con la elástica de mis braguitas. Eran de esas que tienen dibujos, el mío tenía un gatito. Cuando las miró y luego me miró, alzó una ceja y estaba sonriendo. A como siga burlándose de mí lo iba a dejar noqueado con un golpe. _No sin antes cogérmelo, claro está…_

Se sentó con las rodillas hacía atrás, entre mis piernas, y tomó con las dos manos mis braguitas. Me impulsé en mis codos y vi sus intenciones. Estaba sonriendo mirando con gracia el gatito.

Demonios, ¿acaso pensaba romperlas?, ¿quién se creía? No saldría de aquí sin ropa interior. Eso sí que no.

-No se te ocurra romperlas. –Lo amenacé y el sólo ensanchó su sonrisa a una en la cual enseñaba sus dientes. Eran blancos, cuadrados, y sabía utilizarlos el muy engreído.

Pero pese a toda amenaza tanto verbal como visual, las rompió. Las desgarró en varios trozos y le grité que era un idiota.

-No me caía bien ese gato. –Fue su única respuesta.

El siguió sonriendo y cambió su posición. Terminó de sacar lo que quedaba de las braguitas y se sentó a 10 centímetros lejos de mi, cruzado de piernas. Me sofoqué con su escrutinio y me obligué a apartar la mirada.

La imagen de Sasuke sentado frente a mí, estando completamente desnuda -y abierta de piernas-, era increíblemente erótica. _Y yo estaba_ _sensible, ebria y excitada._

Caí de nuevo en el colchón y a los segundos sentí su dedo frío tocándome ahí. Ahí donde se concentra todo. Ese botoncito que se volvía frenético al ser Sasuke quien lo tocaba.

Era una suave caricia, como palpando el terreno. Duró así mucho rato hasta que ya no aguantaba más. Empecé a mover mis caderas en busca de más fricción y lo sentí reír un poco. El muy idiota estaba disfrutando hacerme sufrir.

Hizo que separara aún más las piernas y flexionara mis rodillas. Colocó una almohada por debajo de mi cadera y elevó mi pelvis. Fue ahí cuando sentí su lengua en mi entrada.

Joder. Me estaba mordiendo los labios para no gritar. Mi sexo estaba palpitando y él apenas me rozaba.

-Deja de jugar, Sa.. sasuke.

Lo sentí sonreír en mi zona erógena y continuó unos segundos más así, hasta que con la lengua me rozó un par de veces el botoncito y me perdí. Se me nubló la vista y apreté más las sábanas. En este punto ya estaba hiperventilando y medio gritando, apenas unos murmullos más agudos de los que esperaba emitir. El orgasmo rompió todas las barreras que tenía en mi cabeza.

Lo sentí levantarse para elevarse frente a mí y besarme. Me besó toda la cara, pidiéndome en silencio que volviera. Fue cuando abrí los ojos y vi su mirada dulce, una que pocas veces dejaba ver. Estaba sonriendo suavemente esta vez, nada de burlas, nada de diversión. Sólo sonriendo. Se notaba _feliz._

Me senté y él igual lo hizo y nos quedamos viendo. Se acercó y soltó mi cola de caballo, murmurando un "así está mejor" y caí en la cuenta de que el aún tenía su pantalón puesto.

Hice que se pusiera de píe y yo me senté en el borde de la cama. Le besé el abdomen, y rocé mi lengua por una línea imaginaria que iba bajando hasta sus pantalones. Me alejé y abrí el botón. Jesús, algo estaba palpitando allí dentro.

Le bajé los pantalones y se los quité, él se quitó sus medias y quedó de píe frente a mí, mirando hacia abajo, a mi rostro. Yo estaba embelesada viendo su miembro dentro de sus bóxers negros.

Si pudiera ver esto cada día de mi vida, sería feliz.

Me di una bofetada mental por pensar eso. _Esto es sexo, Sakura, sexo estando ebria._

Porque estaba ebria. Jamás sería capaz de hacer algo como esto estando completamente sobria, y mucho menos con Sasuke. Lo primero era medio seguro y lo segundo era una completa mentira. No había estado con nadie más en una situación tan íntima, siempre es con él, y siempre estamos ebrios. O por lo menos yo lo estoy.

Le bajé el bóxer y casi me desmayo. Por poco olvido lo grande que era. No tan largo, no excesivamente grueso. Podría decir que está en su punto pero jamás había visto otro tan cerca y no podría comparar.

Sasuke vio mis intenciones y se alejó un pasó. Yo lo arrimé dos. Quería hacer esto, lo deseaba.

Tomé su miembro entre mis manos y sentí toda mi muñeca palpitar al unísono con él. Era fascinante. Lo acaricié. Primero mis dedos, segundo las palmas de mis manos y tercero mi lengua.

Sasuke estaba gruñendo algo y tenía las mejillas sonrosadas. Una pequeña gota de sudor estaba bajando por su sien. No era buena en esto, y no recuerdo habérselo hecho antes, pero quise hacerlo. Además, deseaba vengarme un poco.

Fui introduciéndolo en mi boca hasta que ya sentí ganas de vomitar. Bien, tenía un límite. Fui chupándolo de a poco y sentí a Sasuke muy tenso. Me gustaba tener el mando. Aunque poco me duró la emoción al sentir que se despegaba de mí.

-No, cerezo, no está en mis planes llegar antes que tú.

_**Cerezo...**_

Se alejó un poco de mí para entrar al baño. Aproveché de limpiar un poco mi boca y sentarme en el medio de la amplía cama.

Al minuto volvió con un paquete de condones en la mano y una mueca de disgusto. _Sasuke odiaba los condones._ Pero yo no tomaba pastillas y mucho menos tenía algún aparato. Confiaba en los condones. También confiaba en Sasuke, pero no quería un bebé. _No ahorita._

Recuerdo que una vez, en una de nuestras borracheras –en la mía, sospechaba que él nunca hacía esto estando ebrio-, dijo algo de no llegar en mi vagina, y aunque sonaba como un experto –y los celos me mataban- le dije que estaba loco y que se pusiera el condón o me haría llegar sola. En esa ocasión tuve que tragarme la risa al ver su expresión. Tonto.

-¿Quieres ir arriba, cerezo?

Cerezo, amaba que me dijera así. Y sólo era durante el sexo. Todo lo bonito con Sasuke era durante el sexo, nada fuera. Gracias al cielo que olvidaba esto en la mañana _–pero no lo hacía-._

Asentí y sonreí mientras me ponía sobre mis rodillas y Sasuke se sentaba descansando en el respaldar de su enorme cama. Me puse a horcajadas sobre él y lo sentí rozarme. Estaba tan duro, tan excitado. Volvió a besarme los senos y yo le acaricié los hombros. Llevó su mano a su miembro y lo ubicó en mi entrada. Yo hice el resto.

Mientras entraba y salía con gran fluidez y soltura, nos estábamos besando. Por momentos me tomaba del trasero, por otras gemía mi nombre y en otras le clavaba las uñas.

Un -te quiero- amenazó en salir de mis labios y sentí que todo el alcohol se iba de mi cuerpo. Me di una segunda bofetada mental y mandé lejos esas dos palabras.

_Esto es sexo, Sakura, sexo. _

Llegué un minuto antes que Sasuke y todo fue mejor que la primera vez. Me sentía ida. Pegué mí frente a su hombro mientras lo abrazaba. Él no parecía estar mejor que yo.

A los minutos me recuperé y sin decir nada me quité de encima de él y sentí el frío en mi cuerpo. Sentí vergüenza y me fui al baño para que no lo notara.

Me di una ducha y lo sentí irse al baño de la sala. Siempre era lo mismo. Alcohol, sexo y adiós. Me sentía una zorra. Pero tenía una excusa: estaba ebria… ¿Verdad?

Salí y me puse una de las camisas de Sasuke sin nada más abajo. Vi al pobre gatito roto en varios pedacitos en todo el piso del cuarto. Apagué la luz principal y me acosté. Me arropé hasta la nariz y traté de dormir. Estaba agotada, deprimida y me empecé a abofetear muchas veces mentalmente. Siempre decía que no se volvería a repetir, pero siempre era lo mismo.

_El problema es que nunca estoy lo suficientemente ebria para no recordar el placer, o el crujir de mi corazón al romperse por la mañana._

* * *

Me desperté al sentir una mano apretar mi cintura. Una mano fría metida bajo la sábana y bajo la camisa. Miré el reloj en la pared de enfrente y eran las 5:07am. Aún era temprano y me sentía cansada. Cerré los ojos y casi al instante los volví a abrir.

_¿Qué demonios hacía Sasuke durmiendo conmigo?_

Nunca, y repito, nunca se había quedado a dormir conmigo. ¿O sí?

Decidí aprovechar que aún tenía sueño y no divagar. Me dormí aún más relajada que antes al sentir a Sasuke abrazarme. Muchas veces en mis sueños esto pasaba.

Cuando volví a despertar estaba sola y eran las 9:00am de un domingo. Me preparé mentalmente para mi olvido repentino de sensaciones y me quise meter de nuevo en mi vestido.

Esperen… ¿Dónde está mi vestido?

Bien, ahora que recuerdo, cuando me dejó en bragas, fue en el sofá de la sala.

Genial, ahora debía salir con sólo esto hacia afuera. Rogaba que Sasuke no esté. Pero apenas abrí la puerta, el olor de huevos revueltos y café, llenaron mis fosas nasales. ¿Sasuke estaba haciendo desayuno?, creo que aún sigo dormida. Me pellizqué por si las dudas.

Me encaminé de puntitas a la sala a agarrar mi vestido, Sasuke estaba en la cocina –que está dentro de la sala- y me daba la espalda. Al segundo después de haber agarro mi vestido del suelo, él se volteó con dos platos en las manos y alzó una ceja al verme agachada con la mitad de mis nalgas al aire. Di un chillido y me estabilicé.

-Buenos días. –Susurré. Sentí caliente toda mi cara.

-Buenos días, ¿tienes hambre? –Pensé en negarme pero mi estómago no me lo permitiría. Asentí y me dispuse a buscar mi bolso.

¡Demonios!, se lo había dejado a Ino antes de ir a buscar otro trago. Ahí fue cuando Sasuke apareció y a los 10 minutos estábamos aquí. ¿Y ahora cómo me iba?, me vine en su coche y caminar no era opción. Pedirle dinero tampoco. ¿Y entonces?, podría pedirle el celular para llamar a Naruto pero pegaría el grito al cielo al verme aquí y así.

Me sentí avergonzada y regresé al baño. Lavé mis dientes con un cepillo que recuerdo abrí de paquete y sólo usaba yo. Eso me hizo pensar en todas las veces que vine aquí. 6. Ésta era la 6. Dios… esto se estaba saliendo de mis manos.

_No es sólo sexo, _gritaba mi subconsciente pero decidí ignorarlo.

Me puse mi vestido luego de darme una ducha rápida y salí. Me senté frente a él y lo vi ojear unos papeles. Sasuke era abogado. De esos jóvenes que apenas estaban aprendiendo pero era ágil y muy inteligente. Tuvo su primer caso importante hace unos meses y eso lo hizo más egocéntrico de lo que es.

No me miró mientras me ofreció pan, jugo, café, tostadas, huevos y fruta. Era la primera vez que desayunaba con él después del sexo y aunque no era incómodo, tampoco estaba cómoda. Esto es extraño.

Lo vi dejar los papeles a un lado y me miró. Quité la mirada de él y me concentré en darle un sorbo a mi jugo de naranja. ¿Él había hecho todo esto?

-Gracias por el desayuno. –Le comenté a medio terminar. Él también estaba comiendo algo lento y a veces no despegaba su mirada de mí. Eso me costó arrojar un trozo de fruta a la mesa y casi vaciar mi café en mi plato de comida. Él reía cada vez que algo así pasaba, pero no lo veía. No quería ver esa arrogante sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Por qué demonios estaba nerviosa?

Empecé a recoger los platos y él se dispuso a ayudarme a lavarlos. Yo lavo, él seca. Joder, ¿qué es todo esto?, ni en mis más locos sueños algo así pasaba.

-Ya, Sasuke. Dime de qué va todo esto.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Al sexo o a lo que vino después?

Bien, eso era algo que no me esperaba pero no quité mi mirada y le respondí.

-A ambos. Es decir, el sexo.. uhh, bueno, creo que eso no tiene mucha explicación. Pero ¿dormir abrazado conmigo? ¿Un desayuno? –Señalé lo que estábamos haciendo- ¿tú secas y yo lavo?, no, algo estás tramando.

Él estaba serio y se pensó la respuesta un segundo.

-Primero, cerezo, el sexo sí tiene explicación. Se llama deseo y eso es algo que entre nosotros hay de sobra. Sólo que te basas en el alcohol para no tener que aceptar que me deseas. –Susurró todo eso mientras se acercaba a mí. Desvié la mirada. –Y segundo, siempre duermo a tu lado, sólo que no te das cuenta. El resto es historia.

¡Idiota! Gritaba mi cerebro, ¿el sexo sí tiene explicación, pero el desayuno y las atenciones no?

-Vale, está bien. Sí hay química entre nosotros…

-Deseo, cerezo, deseo y algo más... –Me interrumpió.

-Sí, eso, deseo o lo que sea. -Me obligué a seguir mirándolo y continué- Pero tú nunca habías tenido estos gestos conmigo y quiero saber de qué va. Ni siquiera me saludas en la calle, apenas tengo alguna comunicación contigo cuando estamos en la cama ¿y ahora me dices "cerezo"? Y eso es otra cosa, no se va a repetir, nada de esto. No más sexo. –Eso último lo dije más para convencerme a mí que a él.

-No creo que sea posible.

-¿Ah no? –Levanté una ceja. Ya habíamos dejado todo limpio y me alejé de él para ir al cuarto a recoger lo que debía quedar allá mío. ¿Aún había algo?, no lo sé, pero lo quería lejos. Su aroma me estaba desquiciando.

-No.

Cuando volteé para soltarle una grosería, no pensé encontrarlo tan cerca y mucho menos pensé que me besaría. Pero lo hizo. Duro y brusco al principio, y aunque mi parte racional me decía que me alejara, no podía hacerlo. Al diablo con la razón.

Le pasé las manos por el cuello y lo abracé. Cuando vio que le correspondí, el beso se tornó más suave, delicado, terminando luego de un rato con suaves besos por la nariz, las mejillas y la barbilla. Ya estaba suspirando cuando se alejó de mí.

-Cerezo, mírame.

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y bajé la mirada al suelo. No quería esto. Me cansé de tenerlo sólo cuando se supone que estaba borracha, estaba harta de reprocharme mentalmente el haberme enamorado de él.

-Sakura… -Alzó mi rostro con su dedo en mi barbilla y me dio un suave beso. Apenas un roce de labios y la primera lágrima cayó.

-Eres un idiota.

-Lo sé.

-Te odio. -Lo sentí reír suavemente.

-Yo no te odio, por el contrario, Sakura, _te quiero_ y eres mía. Eres mí cerezo. No me odies. Vamos a hacer las cosas bien ésta vez, por favor. –Susurró todo eso en mi cabello y creí haber escuchado mal.

Pero no fue así, porque me besó y supe que era real. Y en esta ocasión estaba segura de algo...

_**Ésta vez no estaba ebria.**_

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Les gustó?, me encanta hacer estos proyectos de un sólo capítulo, o dos como mucho. Las ideas fluyen con más facilidad y puedo desarrollar cada una de ellas.**

**Aún no le he puesto lemon a mi otra historia (aunque trataré), pero tenía ganas de escribir uno y para ser la primera vez, creo que salió mejor de lo que yo esperaba.**

**Si les gustó, por favor, hagánmelo saber. Es importante para cada escritor sus comentarios. No importa si son críticas u otras cosas, todo cuenta.**

**El sábado (quizás el viernes en la noche) pondré la continuación de Muñeca, les invito a pasearse por ella.**

**Ahora sí, hasta la próxima.**

_**Y recuerden: no deben estar registrados para comentar.**_

_**¡Adiós!**_


End file.
